Was wäre wenn?
by M9
Summary: Alternative Möglichkeit, wie viel Leid, Arbeit und Zeit hätte gespart werden können bei der Vernichtung des Ringes.


Disclaimer: Die Rechte an den verwendeten Figuren und Gerätschaften gehören nicht mir...aber das wißt ihr ja schon längst... *G*

Erklärung: Die ganze Schuld an dieser Geschichte trägt Heitzi (obwohl sie wahrscheinlich gar nichts weiß davon. ;-) *lol*). Wenn ihr also jemanden mit Wattebäuschen usw. bewerfen wollt, dann zielt auf sie, da sie mir diese Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat (und ich denke auch das ohne davon zu wissen... ;-) *lol*rofl*).

Was ihr vor dem Lesen wissen solltet:

Achtung AU, sehr AU, sehr sehr AU sogar... *G*

*Shelley winkt* Danke für's betaen...hab's geändert... ;-)

**Was wäre wenn...?**

Es saßen Vertreter vieler Völker in der geheimen Versammlung in Bruchtal.

Elben, Menschen, Istari, Hobbits und sogar Zwerge, und sie alle wußten, um was es ging.

Den Einen Ring.

Der Eine Ring war wieder aufgetaucht.

Nach so vielen Jahren, nach denen er fast vergessen worden wäre.

Sie diskutierten und diskutierten und nachdem sie sich einig waren, daß der Ring zerstört werden müsse diskutierten sie wieder, wer ihn denn nun ins Reiche Mordor tragen sollte, um ihn in den Flammen des Schicksalsberges zu vernichten.

Schließlich erklärte sich der junge, unscheinbare Hobbit Frodo dazu bereit den Ring seinem Schicksal zuzuführen.

„Du hast mein Schwert!" beschloß der stattliche Aragorn, zukünftiger König von Gondor, nachdem sich Gandalf schon bereit erklärt hatte den Jungen zu führen.

„Und meinen Bogen!" schloß sich auch Legolas, der schöne Prinz aus dem Düsterwald den anderen an.

„Und meine Axt!" erklärte der dauergrummelnde Zwerg, der nicht unbeteiligt sein wollte.

Schließlich kamen noch der Mensch Boromir und die Hobbits Sam, Merry und Pipin hinzu.

Die Neun bildeten die Gemeinschaft des Ringes – die Gefährten.

Gerade als dies beschlossen war räusperte sich der blonde, gutaussehende Berater, der hinter Elrond gestanden hatte.

Der Lord zog fragend seine Brauen nach oben und der Elb hüstelte noch einmal. „Wäre es nicht an der Zeit..."

Elrond war überhaupt nicht begeistert, doch der Prinz fiel ihm ins Wort: „Lord Elrond. Ich möchte nicht respektlos erscheinen, aber ich denke dies ist der geeignete Zeitpunkt. Wenn wir Sauron nicht besiegen wird die Zeit niemals kommen, da wir dann nicht mehr am Leben sein werden."

Er hatte recht eindringlich geklungen und man sah dem dunkelhaarigen Elbenführer an, wie er mit sich rang.

Die nichtelbischen Anwesenden warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, von was hier die Rede war.

Da straffte sich der Lord, atmete noch einmal tief ein und erklärte dann: „Nun gut, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit unser Geheimnis zu lüften. Aber nur die Gefährten des Ringträgers werden es heute erfahren. Denn sie sind diejenigen, auf die es im Moment ankommt."

Legolas nickte Elrond lächelnd zu und zusammen führten sie die Hobbits, die beiden Menschen, den Istari und den Zwerg hinunter, immer weiter und weiter, in die großen unterirdischen Kellergewölbe der Elbenstadt.

***

„Ja und was gibt es hier so Interessantes???" brummte der Zwerg unwillig, während die Hobbits nur neugierig auf die metallen wirkende Tür blickten, vor der sie nun standen.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen Kleiner." Legolas grinste unverschämt, als er den Zwerg so ärgerte. Dieser wollte schon wütend aufbrausen, als ihm das Wort im Munde stecken blieb.

Die Tür ging auf und was die Elben dem Rest der Gruppe zeigten überstieg fast deren Vorstellungskraft.

Helle, metallische Maschinen, Elben, die mit seltsamen Waffen hantierten und dann die Ergebnisse, welche diese Waffen hervorbrachten...

Zerstörerischeres hatten sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Sie wurden weitergeführt, auf einem schmalen Pfad durch das Wirrwarr aus Elben und Maschinen...und hellen Lichtblitzen, die durch die Luft schossen... an einen Platz, der fast wie ein Bogenschießplatz aussah – nur doch anders. Die Zielscheiben waren glatt und ebenfalls metallisch, wie das meiste hier unten – es könnte nie ein Pfeil darin stecken bleiben. Und es waren keine Bögen, mit denen geübt wurde. Längliche Rohre, mit Griffen daran befestigt, wurden von den anwesenden Elben angelegt und das Licht, das daraus hervorschoß, riß schwarze Löcher in das Metall der Zielscheiben.

Gimli stand der Mund offen, den Hobbits ebenfalls und genauso Boromir.

„Das sind Blaster...", erklärte Aragorn. Da er bei den Elben aufgewachsen war wußte er natürlich über alles Bescheid.

Dann zeigte er ein Stück weiter auf zwei Kämpfer, die sich mit leuchtenden Schwertern gegenüberstanden. Jedesmal, wenn sich die Klingen berührten zischte es leise. „Und das sind Lichtschwerter."

Nun zeigte Legolas auf einige Gerätschaften und zählte auf: „Tragbare Deflektoren, Ionenkanonen, Antigraphschlitten, MED-Droiden..."

Dann führten sie den Staunenden alles weitere vor, was in diesen Hallen zu finden war.

***

„WO HABT IHR DAS ALLES HER???" wollte der Zwerg, erstaunt und leicht entsetzt über die Präzision, mit der die Gerätschaften zerstören konnten, wissen.

„Glaubt ihr, die Elben hätten die Jahrtausende, die sie schon auf Mittelerde verbrachten nicht sinnvoll zu nutzen gewußt?" mischte sich Gandalf ein, der alles schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte.

Elrond bestätigte diese Aussage. „Wir haben laufend am technologischen Fortschritt gearbeitet." Dann ging ihm ein gesamter Kronleuchter auf, warum der Zauberer das alles so gelassen aufgenommen hatte und sein Erstaunen lange nicht so groß gewesen war, wie es hätte sein müssen. „Und wie ich annehme haben die Istari ebenfalls ein paar kleinere Geheimnisse in dieser Richtung?"

Gandalf schmunzelte wieder und zeigte als Antwort auf die Frage nur auf den Kristall in seinem Stab, der sofort ein schützendes blaues Energiefeld um sie alle legte.

Gimlis Kiefer klappte noch weiter nach unten und die Hobbits quietschten erschrocken.

Die Elben und Aragorn lächelten nur. 

***

Der Rest der Geschichte ist schnell erzählt:

Nachdem sich die Hobbits von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten und Gimli und Boromir aufgehört hatten darüber zu toben, daß die Elben und Istari den anderen Völkern technisch so hoch überlegen waren, hatte man alle mit geeigneten Waffen ausgerüstet. Das Training hatte nur knappe zwei Wochen gedauert – es waren alles gelehrige Schüler – und dann waren die Gefährten mit ihren neuen Waffen auf einem Landspeeder durch die Reihen der Orks nach Mordor gestürmt.

Wer sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, war einfach mit Laserschüssen oder gezielten Lichtschwerthieben niedergestreckt worden und bald hatten die Feinde soviel Angst davor niedergemetzelt zu werden, daß sie beim Anblick der Gefährten schon von alleine einfach die Flucht ergriffen.

Die Versenkung des Rings im Feuer des Schicksalsberges war damit in kürzester Zeit erledigt und so wurde auch Sauron vernichtet...

Ende

*sich vorsichtig umguckt* Na und? Redet ihr noch mit mir? Kann ich dir Schutzschilde wieder abstellen, oder muß ich mit Angriffen rechnen??? ;-)

Eure Entsetzensschreie, die ich befürchte, könnt ihr ja in einem kleinen (oder größeren) Review hinterlassen... ;-) *g*

Ciao M


End file.
